Ohana means family
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: My collection for OQFamilyWeek! OQ as grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

**OQFamilyWeek - Day 1: OQ finding out they'll be grandparents.**

* * *

"Mom, dad… I'm expecting a child."

Regina stares socked as her beautiful and sweet daughter, Kate, share the news with her parents.

She realizes she shouldn't be so socked, though. Her daughter is happily married now; this was bound to happen sooner or later. Well, rather sooner than later, it seems.

"Are you sure about that?" Regina asks.

"I'm sure," Kate confirms as she locks her hands with her husband's, Neal, and smiling fondling at him. "I already did the test."

Regina hides her true feelings, and shows only excitement and enjoyment in front of her daughter. She gets up a hugs her, congratulating her and her husband for the child on the way. She looks back at Robin and sees him frowning.

"I cannot believe you two you'll make me a grandfather when I'm still so young." he complains, but everyone in the room can see he's joking.

"Dad, you're turning 59 next week, that's not so young", Kate reminds him.

"Still, I don't look old enough to be a grandfather."

He locks his eyes with his daughter's eyes, whose eyes have the same bright shade of blue as his, challenging her to disagree with him. His dark haired daughter smiles and rolls her eyes, an habit she definitely picked up from her mother. She usually looks a lot like her mother, but she looks even more like her when she does that.

"You know you're just playing around. Deep down you're excited. Come here and give me a hug."

The mask he pulled to look annoyed about all this breaks and he smiles, leaning in and giving her a big hug, turning to congratulate her husband as well right after.

They talk some more, Regina says that this occasion demands her to take Kate's baby album so they can all look how she looked like when she was a little baby. They laugh, Neal marvels at Kate's little chubby check from when she was younger, her little feet and her rose cheeks. Regina tells, with Robin's help, stories from when Kate was a baby, and when she finishes telling a story of when Kate saw the ocean for the first time (and she was paralyzed by how beautiful and huge it was), Neal says he's sorry but they have to leave because they still have to go to his parents to tell them the news.

After they leave, Robin turns to Regina and he wraps his arms around her from behind, running his hands up and down her arms.

"I saw you putting up a good and happy face," he says quietly, "Why you're not so thrilled about this?"

Regina smiles despite de subject, touched that even after all this time, Robin is always able to notice her mood, when she's just pretending or not.

"I just…" Regina sighs, leans in more to him for comfort. "I'm afraid, Robin. I didn't have a grandparent; I don't know how to be one."

Cora never talked much about her parents (no surprise there), less alone introduced Regina to them. Her dad, on the other hand, had nothing to hide but he didn't have a chance to introduce Regina to his parent. He did show pictures of his parents though, and told his daughter many stories about the strong women he had in his family.

Since she was a little girl, she was very aware of how proud her father was of his Latin side. "The diversity just within or own people, every country is so different and beautiful all at once. ", he said. He taught her pride cannot be limited to the kind of the food that we cook, or the multitude of languages we can speak. It is the incredible resiliency of our people when we face hardship and obstacles, the sense of community we can have regardless of the color of our skin, the rich diversity of culture that is unparalleled, and the genuine love that we can have for one another.

She never forgot any of that, and she still has with her the book of her father's family history. She grew to love her origins as much as her father did and she never feel ashamed when once in a while she lets her Latin side show.

"My love, you are a natural mother," he reasons with her. "Being a grandma is just being a mother twice. It'll be easy, you'll see."

"I didn't have a great example of a mother," she says as she disentangles herself from his arms and turns to look at him. "But at least I knew what I should _not_ do. But being a grandmother… I have nothing I can compare to, nothing to guide me."

"You have the best thing you could ever use to guide you." he lifts his hands and brings it upon her beating heart. "You have the most resilient heart I've ever seen. Trust on your heart. Listen to it. Trust on your judgment."

She feels tears pricking at the corners of her eyes but she would not let them form. Not just yet.

"We have been together for a very long time now," he adds and she pays attention to every word, with a loving smile on her face. "And I haven't seen your heart fail you. Not even once. Believe it'll lead you in the right direction and let your worries flows away."

He hugs her then, bringing her body as closer to his as he can, and he strokes her back. She lets her tears fall, but its tears of joy. This hug is all about reassurance, showing her again just much he truly cares about her. It's a position is about openness and vulnerability.

She remembers when Henry was little and she had no one to turn to for advices, or the times when she saw Hook comforting Emma and Charming comforting Snow, but she didn't have no one to comfort her or to ease her pain after a traumatic event. She really believed she was meant to be alone forever. It was her curse. It was payment to the evil things she did in the past. She was going to have her son's love, but she was never going to have romantic love in her life.

Then Robin came and everything changed. Suddenly she wasn't alone anymore; suddenly she had someone who would hold her tight when the world around her was falling apart.

"Thank you for being here, Robin. It means more than you know" she smiles against shirt.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! See you tomorrow for day 2 ❤️** **❤️**


	2. Chapter 2

**OQFamilyWeek - Day 2: OQ celebrating Valentine's day. Smut alert ;)**

* * *

Robin learned early in their relationship Regina liked very much to take care of her body and her skin. At first, it annoyed him, especially when all he wanted to do was stay in bed cuddled with the woman he loved but then she had to get up because she remembered she hasn't take her makeup off yet or forgot to apply her face cream. But now, he can't seem to mind. Not when thanks to the attention and carefulness she has with her body makes her skin feels so soft and silky as he trails his fingers through it, even after all this time.

She stirred a little at his touch, turning to face him. She kept her eyes closed, and he would think she was still sleeping and turned unconsciously in his direction if it wasn't for the way her lips were curving up in a smile, giving her away. He smiled at the beauty next to him. He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her forehead as she laid her head on his chest and splayed her arm across his torso, her eyes still closed. He started to run his hands up and down her arms, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, till she lifted her head to peck him on the lips. He kept her in place after they part, caressing her cheeks.

"Happy valentine's day, my love." he whisper, only a breath away from her lips.

She smiled and wished him the same. He leaned and joined his lips with hers, applying a small pressure in it. It was meant to be a sweet and quick kiss, but as she tilted her head just so and their tongues met, they both grew needy and desperate for each other. She straddled him and began to slowly grind herself on top of him, making him close his eyes in pleasure. But as her hand was making her way south to close her fingers around his cock, they heard her phone ringing. He grunted, frustrated they were being interrupted in that moment. She sighed and perked her head up to see who was calling.

"I have to pick up," she said. "It's our daughter." She gets up, missing the warmth of his body right away, and takes the phone in her hands.

"Hi sweetheart, what's up?"

Robin couldn't hear his daughter's response, but he saw his wife's countenance changing as she spoke with her, and he started to worry.

"Stay calm, everything will be okay. Just take deep breaths through your nose the way I know your doctor thought you, can you do that for me?" Regina replied and waited for the answer. "Good. Just hang in there. And don't go to the hospital on your own. Wait for me and your father. We'll be there soon."

She said goodbye to her daughter and ended the call.

"What happened?" he asked nervously as soon as the call was over.

"Our daughter thinks she is in labor, and Neal isn't there. He went to the supermarket and Kate is freaking out. She wanted to drive to the hospital but I told her to wait for us." Regina explained as she took the first clothes she could find in the wardrobe. She started to change and Robin did the same, and soon they were on their way to their daughter's house.

When they got there, Kate opened the door. They were expecting her to be panting, nervous and sweating but they were wrong. She was calm and there was not a drop of sweat on her face. Regina stared at her confused and they went inside the house. After Kate closed the door, she started talking as she looked at her phone.

"You guys were faster than Neal's parents." she smiled, but her smile faded as she took in the worried expressions of her parents and she sat on her black leather couch and mentioned to her parents to do the same.

She played with her fingers and looked down at them, a habit both of her parents knew she did when she nervous.

"I'm… I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm not really in labor. I'm just scared of being in labor when I'm all by myself, and I wanted to trick you guys to check who could get here faster, my mom and my dad, or Mary and David. You two won."

Regina smiled, understanding what happened.

"It's okay. I get you." Regina moved to seat beside her daughter, and took her hands on hers. "I've been there; I know how frightening it can be thinking you'll be alone when the times come. But I promise you," Regina said as she squeezed her daughter's hands. "You won't be alone."

Kate smiled and hugged her mom sideways.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome, dear. "

"Can you forgive me too, dad?" she asks and Robin gets up and knees in front of her.

"There's no need to apologize, sweetie. It's okay to be worried and nervous, even though you don't have to be. We understand." she sighed in relief as Robin kisses her cheek and gets up to seat on the couch again.

"Even if you're alone, you have many people who could get here in a blink of an eye." Regina assured her daughter again, and then changed the subject a bit. "Is the little one still giving you trouble to sleep?"

Kate complained a few days ago the baby was moving too much at night, making it difficult for her to sleep.

"Actually no," Kate smiles as she moves one of her hands to rub her 9-months-pregnant flat belly. "We had a little talk, and she seems to be quiet at night now, thanks God. Right, Riley?" Kate smiled fondle as she talked to the baby.

"I'm glad." Regina smiled and lifted her hand to play with her belly as well.

It didn't take long for Neal to come back, and when he did Kate led them to the baby's bedroom, which was all paint in a soft shade of pink and white now that they knew the baby's gender. Kate showed her parents something new they bought for the baby, that she was waiting for Neal to be there to show them. It was a beautiful plush unicorn crib mobile to hang above the baby's crib. Kate showed new clothes she bought for the baby, and then Robin invited all of them to have lunch together. They accept, and Kate and Neal went to change their clothes as Robin and Regina sat in the couch snuggled together as they waited for them. After lunch Kate was starving for ice cream, and Neal was not one to deny his wife's desires. They returned to Neal and Kate's home to watch a movie together.

When the movie ended, Kate asked them to go the mall with her. Robin and Neal politely declined, saying they'd prefer to let them have a girl time. He asked though for Regina to be in their house by 7pm, so they can eat together. Regina agreed easily, and they parted ways.

After an hour in the mall, Kate has bought everything she wanted to and she was tired. Regina brought her home. Kate showed Neal the things she bough, they drank some tea together, and then when 7pm came Regina headed home. To her husband.

As she opened the door to her house, she felt a strong smell of sausages in the air. She smirked, already knowing what Robin was preparing. Bangers and mash, a famous british dish that Robin started to make as a way to feel closer to home and Regina fell in love with its taste right in the first time Robin did it for her.

She left her purse in the desk and headed to the living room as she glanced at the fire place and noticed something was different there. What she found there knocked the air out of her lounges for a second. Robin turned her living room, including the space between her couch and the fire place, into a candlelit room. He left more than enough space for them to walk between it and seat in the couch, set a small table in front of the fire place, two plates already in there decorate with a few rose petals.

That place, her couch by the fireplace, meant to so much to her, to them. It was the first time she realize she was falling in love with him without any way of turning back. She realized he was the one, a keeper, her perfect match. It was the first time they both opened up about losing their first love. She smiled and wiped a tear that fell without her noticing and headed to the kitchen. He was turned to the sink, and didn't hear her coming till she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello, handsome." she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and turned to her, freeing his hands from the pan he was holding.

"Hello, my love." he kissed her and let their noses brush together. "I'm almost finishing dinner. I just have to finish smashing the potatoes because I know that's the way you like it better and then we're all set."

"When you asked me to be home for dinner I thought you were going to take me out. I didn't think you were going to cook and decorate our living room and do all this for me." she says locking her eyes with his. "Thank you."

He gave her an impish smile.

"I know you don't like Valentine's Day, but I just wanted to do something a little different this time, and it's not like we don't celebrate our love in the other days, we do similar things in the other days too. And I didn't even buy much stuff, so I hope it's okay. "

She couldn't believe how perfect he was.

Yes, she didn't like the Valentine's Day. Also mother's day and father's day. It may sound cliché but in her opinion those dates were just create to make people buy more stuff. If you asked her she would say you should celebrate the ones you love everyday. Hug them a little tighter, go out with them, or buy something for them just because you can. Don't wait for a special occasion to do it.

But she was not mad at Robin because she knew he was not like that. He did show her love and cherish her everyday, they do go out many times just for the sake of going out and have a nice time together. It was not unusual for him to do something like that.

"Of course I'm not mad. I would be if you acted only like that today, but you're not like that. You always make surprises for me without needing a special occasion. " she explains. "Now I'm… overwhelmed with happiness."

She smiled and her whole face shone with the great joy he was making her feel and he wanted to treasure her forever. She was so gorgeous. He leaned in and claimed her mouth, and she wiling gave all of herself to him. She opened her mouth and his tongue wasted no time. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance.

"I'm so glad you're okay with all this." he said between the kisses, breathless.

"You aren't hearing me complaining, thief." she said in the same tone, lightly sucking his bottom lip between her teeth right after.

He grunted, his hands making their way down and groping her arse while his kisses grows fiercely.

"It's been awhile since you've called me thief."

"I guess I have to call you like this more, then. Because you're a thief. You're _my_ thief."

He grunted again, and she loved the effects her words have on him.

They hear a little noise coming from behind them, and Robin hissed.

"Damn it, I forgot our potatoes cooking in the stove."

He turned off the stove and took a peek inside the pan to see if there was any harm caused to the potatoes, he was relieved to see the potatoes were okay and still very much edible.

He made sure the pan was closed so it wouldn't cool off till they were back and he took her hands, leading them upstairs.

They were stripping out of their clothes and lying naked in bed in no time, his mouth living hers to travel down her body. He licked the swells of her breasts, making her moan his name. How he loves that sound. It's his favorite sound. He took one of her breast on his mouth; sucking it and making her arch her back.

"I love how easily I can get you so riled up to me" he murmured as he placed kiss after kiss on her breasts.

He nipped, sucked and licked her breasts over and over again till she couldn't take it anymore.

"Robin," she begged. "I need you inside me. Please."

He nodded and his hands went down, circling her clit and making her moan. He was making sure she was wet enough, she realized. He slid slowly into her, letting her taking him inch by inch, and he stays buried to the hilt for a moment till he started thrusting. She closed her legs around his waist, making go deeper. He hit that spot inside her that drives her mad and he makes sure he keeps hitting it.

When she screamed she is so close, he brought one of his hands down to play with her clit, and then she came apart. He felt her walls tighten around him and it's enough to make him come after her.

They stayed trading lazy kisses till their hunger made it known and their stomach started to complain.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!** **❤️**


End file.
